Nightengail: Slades Child
by writernebie
Summary: Rae and BB had a kid but their kid was stolen by Slade. He raised their daughter in his name. A romance grows with the daughter and RobStar's son. But it is a forbidden one. OcOc RobStar BBRae R&R! FIN
1. Chappie 1 Gone

i got permission from Emmery to do this so don't yell at me XD

my first bb/rae story but really this is a story of a mother daughter relationship. if you get what i mean. i mean bb and rae will be together but it's really not about them to much. oh well read it.

rules- i reply back on the even chappies and if you give me flame i give you hug :) that's the truth. or a handshake depending what mood im in...

im gonna start now. by the way i know my grammer and spelling stinks but don't critizize me on it. i mean if you feel you must go ahead. oh and also like i said first bb and rae and personalities are not always the same. sorry about that in advance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Plasmus and Cinderblock were in two seperate places. The alarm flashed at Titans Tower. Robin was 18 along with Raven and Starfire. Beast Boy was also 18 while Cyborg was 20. Raven and Beast Boy had, had a little girl together who was only about 2 months old. She had gotten pregnant one night with Beast Boy when they drank a tad to much. Raven placed the baby into the cradle and went to fight Cinderblock and Plasmus with the rest of the team.

She knew that her baby was safe and so did Beast Boy. The tower was probably the most defensive thing ever. Nothing could break in...or so they thought. Plasmus roared that awful roar. Cinderblock joined him. Beast Boy put a finger in his ear.

"Could these guys get any louder?" he asked.

"The older you get the more immature you get," Raven said.

She smiled to herself though. Strangely she was attracted to him. Whenever something awful happened he kicked into a different gear and was there to help. Through her pregnancy he was there by her side. Whether it was cravings or mood swings. She once slapped him when he said she was showing. Of course she broke down after that but he simply held her and asked if she wanted a shake. She said strawberry.

Plasmus threw a sluge ball or plasmus ball whatever they are called at Star. She gasped and was flung to the ground. Robin ran over despretely trying to help her up. Robin wanted Starfire to be ok for he to had accidently gotten her pregnant. Though she was only a month. There were no signs.

Raven looked around. Plasmus and Cinderblock weren't near any banks or any jails. What could they be doing? She suddently remembered the bitch Terra. Quickly she grabbed Beast Boy's arm.

"Beast Boy we have to get back to the tower!" she said.

He blinked then suddently understood where she was coming from.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The baby girl slept soundly in her crib. The crib was hand-made by Beast Boy. It had animals imprinted onto it. There was a noise. Her eyes opened. A man stood before her. He picked up the child and held her. An evil smile could not be seen from under his mask.

"You will make an excellent apprentence. I will raise you as my own dear child. I will raise you in my name."

Quickly the man vanished with the child out of the window just as Raven and Beast Boy burst in. Raven ran to the window with tears running down her face.

"Catherine!" Raven screamed.

She had lost it. She stood up on the lege of the window and was about to jump when Beast Boy grabbed her from the waist. Now yes she could fly but with her emotions all jumbled up like this she would fall. Beast Boy held her. She buried her head in his chest. Tears ran from both their faces.

"It will be okay Raven," Beast Boy said even though he knew it wouldn't.

Raven cried. Beast Boy started to cry to. They had both lost their child. Starfire and Robin walked in along with Cyborg. They stood there quietly and stared at the empty crib.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok so yes short chappie but hey that's ok. So next chappie little scenes of the future then finally 15 years later. Robin and Starfires son is born so next chappie is a good chappie. I need 5 reveiws though. so review!

Emma


	2. Chappie 2 River and Nightengail

BlanchietheBlonde- wow! thank you so much!

Neko Star-Elie- you know i was having a hard time thinking up a name so i decided on a more normal name you know nothing superheroy or anything. thanks much!

titanfan- aww that is so nice

Mashou no Tenshi- yeah i know my spelling sucks. that's cause i type on word pad so it doesn't catch my mistakes. by the way i never cap. my i's when it's an a/n yeah i looked up nightengale and found that it was spelled with the gale but i liked it better with the gail. lol guess im just picky. thanks for the reveiw!

StarRobin- i thank you!

Now I'm gonna get started woohoo!

1 YEARS LATER XxXxXxXxXx

Starfire and Robin's baby was born. It was a healthy boy. They named him River. Snice he was only one there was no telling what he was able to do. He had black hair like Robin but green eyes like Starfire. It was one day when everyone was in the tower. The alarm went off. A screen showed on the televison. On it was Slade.

"Slade," Robin said as he usually did when Slade came about.

"Why hello Robin and everyone else," Slade said.

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"Simply to tell you something dear children. I have hidden something in your house. Something that you won't believe. And it's set to go in off...oh I don't know...five seconds?" Slade said.

There was his laugh.

"What did you plant?" Robin asked.

"We should be asking where," Beast Boy said.

Suddently there was a small exsplosion. Starfire screamed and Robin gasped. It had come from River's room. He was in there taking a nap. They all ran in there leaving Slade's laughing voice behind. River sat in his crib coughing. The strange purple gas flew out from the window. Starfire ran over to River and picked him up. She had small tears running down her face. They were tears of joy and tears of pain. Robin put his arms around Star and River. Raven looked away from them remembering her own child. She knew Beast Boy was remembering to.

That year Catherine was taken, months later they declared her dead. No one had found her. There was even a small empty grave where Catherine would have been buried.

A year later River was oddly not two. His DNA said he was five. Cyborg took a sample of River's blood and reserched it. There was a drug in his blood. From the purple gas. Apparently Slade had tried to kill Robin's son. He had tried to make River's age increase by five every year. Lucky for Starfire and Robin Slade messed up. In four years River would be 15 and he would age normally from then on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I want you to kill," said a harsh voice.

A small two year old girl shook her head. She was scared and did not call this place home. Slade took out a needle filled with a purple liquid. He had modified this one from the one he had tried to give Robin's son. He injected it into her neck. The girl screamed. In a matter of minuetes she turned five years old. Slade placed a goldfish bowl infront of her. An orange goldfish was swimming happily around in circles.

"Now I want you to kill it," Slade said.

She shook her head.

"I said kill it,"

Once again she shook her head. The goldfish had done nothing to her. She could not kill it. Slade smacked her across the face.

"Kill it," he said once again.

Her eyes were burning with tears but she knew if she cried things would only get worse. He smacked her again. In an instant she shoved the goldfish bowl to the ground. It broke into many peices. She looked away from it. The goldfish lay on the ground gasping for air.

Two years later the girl was ten. She was training. Training to kill and destroy and cause harm. Training to do whatever Slade told her to do. After two more years she was 15. Her hair was blackish-greenish. Her skin pale. Her eyes were a dark green. She wore a black halter top with a leather jacket over. There was a silver belt around her waist and around the black pants she wore. She felt no emotion. She couldn't. Slade had given her a name. Her name was Nightengail.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

River was now 15. Starfire hated that he had grown so quickly. She was only about 24. River was strong like Starfire. Usually he would have gotten Starbolts but the chemical changed the Starbolts into flame. He loved fire. He could control it and make it. Robin had asked him if he wanted to have a different name. One to go with his talent. River said no. He liked his name.

One night he was sitting in his room. Starfire had told him to go to bed but he didn't listen. He sat up in his bed and was looking at pictures. He heard something above him. Above was the roof. Quietly and quickly he raced to the roof just in time to see what looked like a girl dissipear.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok so that is the chappie. What did you all think? Do tell. Yes i know that was confusing. But if you think about it, it will make sense. To go over though Slade basically tried to kill Robin's son but failed. Now Robin's son ages 5 each year. But it stops at 15 for some reason. The same with the girl just Slade knew what he was doing. Ok so please reveiw! I need 11 to update!

Emma


	3. Chappie 3 Never again

Ok peps I gotta get going with this! I only have 15 minuetes! ACK! 15 is not enough time! Must write now!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nightengail was sitting on a rock. She had just finished her training and was alone. He had gone. Probably to go torture and ruin someone else's life. Not that she felt bad for that someone. It ment he wasen't torturing her life. She did know she had about four hours to herself. A small smile spread across her black thin lips. She knew where she wanted to go.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ack! I'm so bored!" River complained.

It was only eight at night. He laid down on the couch. Raven was in a chair reading and Beast Boy was cooking a late dinner. Cyborg of course was trying to stop Beast Boy because Beast Boy was making his specialty...tofu... Starfire patted Rivers head.

"Why do you not go out?" She asked.

"Cause there is nothing to do," River replied.

"You are 15. It is the day of Sat. There must be something for you to do,"

"There is this club..."

"Then go have fun at this club."

He blinked. Had Starfire just given him permission to go to a night club. He shrugged and walked off. Starfire hummed happily while Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven stared at her.

"You do know you just gave him permission to go to a night club," Cyborg said.

Starfire nodded.

"I see why not. I went to thousands of night clubs with Robin," Starfire said.

She walked away happily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

River walked into the night club. It was dark with lights. He sat himself at the bar. He wasen't old enough to drink but one martini surely would be okay. He ordered it and looked around. There was music playing and dancing going on in the middle of the room. The air was smokey and different colored lights were hung around the blackness. That's when something shimmered in the lights. Eyes. Beautiful eyes. They were dark green and almost hypnotizing.

They belonged to a girl about his age. But what was she doing here? He could see her smile through the dark. She was on the other side of the room. Her hair was dark green and her skin pale. He had to meet that girl. Slowly River stood up. He began walking towards her. She just smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nightengail smiled. A boy was walking towards her. He had jet black hair and red eyes. She had spotted those eyes from across the room and knew they were special. When he got close enough Nightengail stood up.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"Hi," River said.

They stood there for a moment. River stuck out his hand.

"I'm River and you are?" he asked.

"Nightengail. They call me Nightengail," she said.

He slowly shook her hand. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Would you like to dance Nightengail?"

She looked down at the ground. Should she? There was only about an hour left in her time. There was such a risk in staying. If she got back late Slade would surely beat her. But this boy...River... He was so charming and she was instantly attracted to him. She looked up at him.

"I would love to dance with you," she said softly.

It seemed to unlikely or perfect. A slow song had to start then. River put his hands on her back. She slipped her hands around his neck. Each of them knew this was right. Slowly they danced. Nightengail placed her head on his chest. He was just her size. She loved the way it felt to dance with him. If only time would stop. If she died right now she knew she would die happy.

River pulled her closer. He held her tight afraid that if he let her go she would run away. Nightengail glanced at her watch. How could they have been dancing for almost 45 minuetes? How could time go so fast? She picked her head up and looked at him knowing she would never see him again.

Slowly she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. It was passionate but short. River loved it. Her lips were so soft.

"Good bye River," she whispered and then she dissipeared through the doors.

River watched her go and didn't stop staring at the spot she left. He returned home happy and almost flying. Quietly so no one would notice him getting in so late he snuck into his room. Then he laid down and dreampt of those eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Your'e late,"

"Please I didn't mean to!"

"You know what happens when you're late,"

"I tried. I really tried,"

"Trying isen't enough. What exactly were you doing?"

"Who do you think you are my father?"

He slapped her. It was hard and strong. She flew against the wall.

"Yes I do think I'm your father,"

His one eye threatened her. It threatened her and told her that she better tell him what she did.

"I was out dancing," she whispered.

"With who?"

"A boy named River,"

Slade was silent. He picked Nightengail up by her throat and held her against the wall.

"You are never to meet with this boy again,"

"I probably won't ever see him again,"

"Oh but you will,"

"What?"

"You will my dear...and you will destroy him,"

He dropped Nightengail to the ground. Her eyes were wide open and burned with tears.

"No..."she whispered.

Ok so reveiw on how you liked that chappie. Some fluff I know. I didn't put my x's...oh well i will next time. oh and next chappie i reply to u guys! reveiw please!

Emma


	4. Chappie 4 If only

Time for me to reply to the peoples! yay!

**cRiTiC123- **Thank you! That is very nice to say! When i read reviews like this i want to keep writing. :) by the way read ur profile. yes i hate preps. I WILL SHOVE THEM ALL IN A CLOSET AND LOCK THE DOOR. yes that is what i will do. ooo i agree with the whole bunny taking over the world thing. i mean it's so true! either that or my whole theory on potatos taking over the world or cows or me and my army of hamsters! me and my army of hamsters will one day take over the world! muhahahahahahahaha! chokes and gives self a fruit basket

**titanfan-** oh thank goodness. i was worried you know? it was a sigh of relief to read that thank you very much!

**Robinisawesome-** first off I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOUR PEN NAME! lol sorry a tad burst of how much i luva Robin! like i said to titanfan im really glad it wasen't that confusing. cause if peoples got confused then what is the point of reading? thanks so much for the review! luvin the pen name!

**Darkest Ace- **yeah there was drama. basically that chappie was to show you how nightengail is growing up and how river is. by the way they are 15 and i never said they did you-know-whats in bed. and only one drink. harmless. they danced though not you-know-what. thanks for the review! hey i just reilized something...your reading my animal crossing story! sorry i haven't updated that yet...been trying to get around to it.

**LuisJM- **Oh my gosh. You are now on my top 10 reveiwers! You just nailed the summary i was trying to write! and the idea i am trying to put down! How did you do that? tell me how! I am so putting you on the top 10 reviewers! congrates!

**Sandman Cometh- **that is so nice! i luv getting reveiws like this because then i want to write and write and write and then perhaps if im all done writing write some more! thank you so much for the reveiw!

**addicted- **a very good reveiw! short and to the point but telling me what to do. that is the true way to go! good job! and i mean all this nicely.

**Neko Star-Elie- ** I am luving the pen name. True i have no idea what it means but hey it has a very nice ring to it. yeah slade is pretty harsh. i like to make him harsher than the real slade in the show. yeah i know! it is kind of weird that they are only 4 in literal years but they have the mind and body of a 15 year old. so basically they are 15 but if you get scientific then they are 4...and for the first one to figure that out you get to go on the top 10 reveiwers! congrates!

ok now for all of you to know shove you in a closet or shove me in a closet is a phrase i say meaning this is so bad i want to curl up and die. or something close to that. now a fruit basket means someone died or is sick. hahahhahahahahaha! gives you fruit basket! than takes it back cause u r all so nice!

Now I am going to get started!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She sat there for a moment or two letting the news sink in. She had danced with that boy and felt like she had known him all her life. How could Slade make her kill him. More like why.

"Slade!" she called.

The large man turned around.

"Yes child,"

"Why him? Why do I have to destroy him? Is it because I danced with him? Tell me!"

He started laughing like she was a fool. And for this she probably was.

"Dear child he is a Teen Titan. And you will kill the Teen Titans," Slade said.

Then he turned and left her on the ground sitting there staring off into space.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starfire walked over to River. He was in the middle of reading one of Raven's books she had lent him. She tapped his sholder. Startled, he turned around.

"So my son how was your time last night?" Starfire asked.

"It was perfect mom. Just perfect," River said remembering Nightengail.

She had only given him one simple kiss and now it felt like she was always around. He wanted to see her. But alas... He would probably never see her again. Just then the alarm rang. Now usually Robin would say what was happening but he was away on some type of quest. (hint hint lol) Cyborg ran up and pressed some buttons on the computer. Suddently the alarm went off. Cyborg and everyone else looked around.

"Well now that's funny-" Cyborg began but he couldn't finish.

The tower exsploded on one side. Someone had placed a bomb on the side then disconnected the alarm system. The tower shook. River looked around. Starfire lay on the ground. She wasen't moving. He ran to her side.

"Mom wake up!" he yelled.

Starfire opened her eyes, moaned, then closed her eyes. River looked around for Raven.

"Raven take my mother and Cyborg far away!" River said.

"What about you?" Raven asked.

"I'm going to serch for whoever is doing this. They couldn't be far," River said to her.

She nodded knowing Robin would kill her (not literal) if something happened to River. Her eyes turned black as she, Cyborg, and Starfire dissipeared into the ceiling. River frantically looked around. The whole tower was shaking. He could hear footsteps though above him. He ran to the emergency staircase towards the roof. Someone was just ahead of him. He could hear their footsteps on the metal stairs. The door flew open. River gasped. He could see the person standing there. They were staring right back at him.

"It's...you," River said.

"Yeah," she replied.

Nightengail. She stood there. Her hair was blowing lightly in the wind.

"Why are you doing this?" River asked.

"Because my master told me to," Nightengail said immediately.

"But you were trying to kill us," River said.

Nightengail pushed back the tears and the urge to go hug him. She wanted to talk with him. She wanted to dance with him like they had the other night. Yet...she had to do what Slade said or she would be the dead one. Her eyes were angry and sad. She really didn't want to do this.

"I don't try River. I only do. And most definately I don't fail," she said.

With that she raised her hands. Her eyes turned the blackish green color. Nightengail let out a scream. Black sorts of strings flew from out of nowhere. They wrapped around River's neck. He tried to burn them but failed. He couldn't breath. He felt dizzy yet he saw her watching him. Her face was sad and painful. River dropped to his knees still trying to burn the strings off of his neck. Then they were gone. Nightengail stood there.

Why couldn't she kill him? It would be so simple. So quick... She looked up at him. He had one hand on his neck and was panting hard.

"I don't want to hurt you River...but I have to...," she whispered.

"No you don't Nightengail. I can help. The Titans can help," he said.

River took a step closer to her. She took a step back. She bit her lip. She really wanted to believe him. There was no more room for her to step back. River stood infront of her. A tear fell down Nightengail's face. He took his hand and wiped it away then brushed the hair out of her face.

Nightengail glanced away. She looked back at him. He wanted her to trust him...to believe him. Most of all to come with him away from her master. Caught up in the moment they leaned forward and kissed. It was deep and long lasting. Both enjoyed it. He slowly wrapped his hands around her waist and she slid her hand around his neck. They deepened the kiss. She teased him with her tounge. Then her eyes opened. Nightengail pushed away.

"I'm sorry River I have to go. I want to meet again. Somehow I will contact you. I promise."

She backed away and jumped off the railing. River looked down but she was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yay i remembered to put my x's in. you know what i hate? when people call me a prep! ok i am addicted to saying like in all my sentences...but i am so not a pretp! woah...i mean prep. not pretp. but from now on i am going to use that word...i like that word. haha. pretp. i am insane people INSANE not crazy cause that's just offending. well glad you all know that.

pretp...tehe...

Emma


	5. Chappie 5 A real date

Hey everybody! Suprised with all the reviews i have yes! by the way emmery where were you yesterday? you were not in school? so not fair! well you didn't miss any circle moments! except drew calling kyle a _man _in a seductive way...yeah i was thinking the same thing...

Starting now! tehe... (still remembering the word pretp! haha!)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The tower was fixed in a matter of days. Cyborg did most of the work. Robin returned and Starfire turned out to be alright. She had a mild concussion. Robin had hugged Starfire when she told him what happened. Anyone could see he would be devestated if she had left. Raven and Beast Boy sat on the couch while Cyborg in a chair. Starfire stood next to Robin.

"Can anyone tell me who did this?" Robin asked referring to the exsplosions in the tower.

No one spoke but they looked at River.

"I didn't catch them...they got away," River lied.

"That's a shame," Beast Boy said sadly.

Robin clentched his fists.

"Next time they won't be so lucky," he said.

"Yeah next time we will destroy them for sure," Cyborg agreed.

"But now let us all go out for the pizza. I have a craving for one with mint frosting," Starfire said.

They all started to walk out but River stood where he was. They wanted to kill her. He had also lied to his parents. He never lied. But now because of this girl he was lieing. It was to save her though. Right?

That night he lay in bed. There was a sudden bump at his window. River jumped up startled. He hadn't been sleeping just laying there thinking. At the window was one of the black strings. It vanished. Quickly but also quietly River stood up and ran to the roof. He looked around. Had he been seeing things? She wasen't there...

Just then two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who..." someone whispered.

River smiled. He could guess that voice any place, any day. He turned around and placed the hands around his neck. Nightengail stood there smiling back at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. It was deep and passionate. He was feeling things he never felt before. She was feeling things she never thought she could feel. After they were done wrestling tounges Nightengail pushed away.

She walked forward a bit then stopped and turned to face him.

"I wish..." she stopped.

"You wish what?" River asked.

"I wish that we could go on a date. A real date," she said.

Nightengail looked at him. She had a smile on but was wishing she could see him freely. Though she knew that was impossible.

"I know. I would love that to," River admitted.

Nightengail grabbed his hands.

"Then lets go,"

"Go where?"

"On a date,"

They dissipeared into a black mist. River opened his eyes. They were standing on a hill. Down below was a drive in movie. Nightengail smiled. There was a tree next to the hill. She had come here often to get free movies. River climbed the tree then helped pull Nightengail up. The movie came on. Nightengail closed her eyes and snuggled up against River. He leaned his head on hers and put his arms around her. She smiled and slowly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They watched the movie. It was Romeo and Juliet. It reminded River of him and Nightengail. Except there were douts about them dieing at the end of everything. Comitting suicide or something. River opened his eyes. He was still in the tree sitting on a branch and leaning on another. Nightengail was still next to him. His arm was around her. He gasped. The sun was up. They must have fallen asleep during the movie. River shook Nightengail slightly.

"Nightengail! Nightengail! Wake up! It's morning!" River said.

She shot right up. Her eyes wide. She turned to him.

"Morning! We fell asleep! I have to get back!" she exclaimed.

"So do I," River said.

They were silent.

"I will be back on the roof tomorrow," Nightengail said.

River nodded. He put his hand on her neck and kissed her. Then she vanished. Quickly he made his way into the tower. It was about nine in the morning. He could already smell the tofu and hear Cyborg yelling. Then he stopped. Robin stood infront of him.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked him.

"Um...I wanted to go see a movie," River said.

"At 3 in the morning!" Robin exclaimed.

River shrugged.

"It was open all night," he said.

"We came in this morning to find you missing from your bed!" Robin said.

"Look I'm sorry we just fell asleep," River yelled.

He stopped reilizing what he just said. Robin stopped to. He looked as though he was replaying what River had just said in his mind.

"...We?" Robin asked.

"No I said me," River said.

He began to walk away as quickly as he could but Starfire came out from a corner and hugged him.

"Oh my son! You have returned home!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry about that mom,"

"As long as you are safe my little bumgorf,"

He smiled having no clue what she just said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nightengail was thrown against the wall. Her sholder was bleeding along with the side of her face.

"Tell me where you were you wretch," Slade sputtered.

"I told you I was out," Nightengail screamed at him.

"No one just goes _out_," Slade said.

He didn't slap her across the face this time. He clenched his fist and hit her. Then he picked her up by the throat. Blood ran from her arms.

"Now tell me where you were," he said calmly.

"I told you...I was out," she said.

Then she spat in his face..er...mask. He yelled of anger and threw her into the wall hard. She blacked out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok so i must be going so please reveiw and tell me what you think! Yes I know spelling true. also grammer but oh well.

Emma


	6. Chappie 6 Catherine

Um not replying to reveiws this time cause well i am writing two in one day. lucky for you all!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They began seeing each other for the next week. They met only on the roof. Even though it was just a roof they had many talks. Nightengail told River about all the places she had seen and everything. River told her all about the team.

"They sound so great," Nightengail said softly.

They were sitting on the ground.

"They are," River replied.

He took her hands in his. He took his finger and gently traced around in her palm.

"I wish you would join us," River said.

"I can't. If Slade did find me...I would be a gonner for sure,"

"I wish I could help,"

"Your'e helping me now. I never have talked to anyone but Slade until I met you,"

"Glad I could help,"

River chucked a tad and Nightengail giggled. They leaned over and kissed but it was broken by the sound of an alarm. A peice of metal on Nightengail's arm started flashing.

"Slade. He must be attacking. I promise River I won't hurt you,"

"But what about the oth-"

She was already gone. Slade was standing in the center of the city. He loved when it was dark out. He had decided to steal some large diamonds for his plan. Nightengail arrived next to him.

"Where were you?" Slade asked.

"I was attending to something,"

"Well you all better stop what your doing now! " Cyborg yelled.

"Your going down," Robin said.

NIghtengail smiled.

"I thought I killed all of you with the bombs in your tower!" She laughed.

"You!" Starfire exclaimed.

Cyborg turned his arm into the gun. He looked mighty angry.

"Oh there's gonna be some big butt kicking now!" He yelled.

Cyborg aimed the gun at Nightengail who was smiling.

"Attack Nightengail! Attack apprentice!" Slade yelled but then he vanished.

"Always leaving it to me," Nightengail muttered.

"You won't be here any longer!" Cyborg yelled.

He fired the gun but RIver "accidently" knocked the gun away.

"Sorry Cy," RIver said.

Nightengail screamed. She shot the black strings everywhere. They looked so much like Raven's powers... The strings grabbed RIver. They weren't tight though. They slammed Beast Boy into a wall.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled.

She ran over to his side. Nightengail laughed but a Starbolt landed near her foot.

"Take this you flying moth!" Nightengail yelled.

The black strings pushed Starfire to the ground. River struggled to get free. Starfire screamed out in pain as the black strings kept her down. Robin was trying to cut the black strings. Nightengail sighed mockingly. She picked up a bag with diamonds in it.

"Well Titans this has been fun but it's a little past your bedtime," she said.

Then she and the black strings were gone. The next night River sat on the roof. She was late. Then she appeared. He ran over and they immediately started kissing. He had missed her so much. His hands ran down her back and hers on his. Their tounges wrestled again. River leaned down the bit on her neck leaving a hickey. She did the same on his neck. They smiled and laughed. Then they heard glass break.

Both jumped and turned around. There at the door stood Raven. Raven was staring at the girl. Her eyes wide open.

"I came for a glass of water...but I heard something," Raven said.

Nightengail stared at Raven. She could really see what Raven looked like. It was the same for Raven. She stared at the girl. Nightengail turned to River.

"I have to go," she whispered.

Nightengail dissipeared. River walked over to Raven.

"Is that the girl with Slade?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," River said.

Then he walked away. Raven walked back to bed. She poked Beast Boy on the sholder.

"Wha...what is it Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy...I just saw Catherine," Raven said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

You all remember who Catherine is right? Yes it is the name Raven shouted in the first chappie of her daughter. SOoooo food awaits me so i must be leaving reveiw though!

Emma


	7. Chappie 7 Promise

I know i said i was only updating on the even chappies...oh well rules are made to be broken...or something like that...

**Darkest Ace-** oo thank you. i know. i totally love the fluff. i love all the fluff. wow a 10 out of 5. i am very happy with that! you are to kind!

**Emmery- **aw shucks. that is nice! hey you can take my ideas cause i am fine with that! thanks for the credit and the reveiw!

**titanfan- **yeah i hate when my com messes up. real bummer. laptop huh? so jealous now! lol i have always wanted one of those. thanks for the reveiw!

**rae- **thanks! i love getting reveiws like this. really brings a person up. happy wise i mean. thanks again!

**MasterofFantasy- **liking your pen name. has that sort of ring to it. well i am really glad you like it! don't worry i will update...in fact i am updating right now! lol.

**crystalicios- **oh hey! yeah i misspelled prep. i am not a prep though! i mean i wear some prep cloths (just ask emmery) but i am just weird. i laugh at the word waffle...and the word cracker...but no one knows i laugh at the word cracker... thanks for the reveiw!

**Emmery(again?)- **ur oc loves him? like love love? when did i say kyle drew men in erotic poses? ha! drew has cats in his pants...just like haden... lol!

**Marishka Anganovic- **wow Transylvania. that's really cool! I wish i could travel but alas i am only 13. bummer... nah ur english is fine. here let me try to explain and yes it is confusing. slade tried to kill river at two months of age. but the gas was...lets say...broken? and it made river age five years every two years. so therefore in six years he would be 15. i wanted star and robin to be younger. i hope that clears everything up. if not reveiw again and i will try and help. thanks for your reveiw though:) wow transylvania...that is so cool...

**Neko Star-Elie- ** thanks! ooo i love the name Neko...you know i just may use that name if i make any more stories. hey i have seen that show Rave master. hey no prob. with the top 10. well top 20 now cause there are so many awsome reveiwers! ah numbers don't matter cause i wouldn't be able to pick one! but ur on it alright. still lovin the name neko. thanks for the reveiw!

**titanfan- **lol apparently you are excited! thanks for the reveiw titanfan! and calm down person! next thing you know you won't be able to eat...god help us all if i couldn't eat...i love eating...it's a hobby.. lol!

Now to write the chappie like you all want me to! Yippie!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beast Boy turned over and looked at her. He seemed very confused.

"What did you just say?" he asked as if his own ears had failed him.

"I just saw Catherine," Raven said again.

"But Catherine was well...she was...she is... Catherine's gone Raven,"

"No Beast Boy the girl we fought today with Slade is our Catherine,"

He stared at her.

"Why would our daughter be evil?"

"Because Slade took her Beast Boy,"

"How do you know it's Catherine?"

"Because I sa-"

Raven stopped. She had seen Catherine and River on the roof. Obviously though River had not wanted anyone to know they were meeting. Raven looked at Beast Boy. She couldn't lie to him. But she couldn't tell the whole truth.

"I recognized her eyes," Raven said.

"I don't understand. We have to talk to her then," Beast Boy said.

He was about to jump out of bed when Raven stopped him.

"Beast Boy wait. I am not even sure if this is our Catherine. Let's not get the others worked up." she said.

He nodded and slipped back into the bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morning was an unusually dark one. The clouds were gray and the sound of thunder could be heard miles away. Yet there was no rain or lightning. River walked past everyone else. He walked up to Raven who was drinking some tea.

"Raven could I talk to you...alone," he muttered.

"Yeah sure," Raven said slowly.

River took Raven out into the hall. He sighed and looked up a lot unsure of what to say.

"Raven about last night..."

"I take it you don't want me to tell anyone?"

"Please. I would only put her in more danger,"

"More...danger?"

"Yeah Nightengail works for Slade. We fought her yesterday don't you remember?"

"I remember..."

River suddently gasped. He put his hand on his mouth. Raven looked at him.

"River what's the matter?" Raven asked.

"This is not good Raven...I think I just cost Nightengail her life," he said.

"What do you mean her life?"

He pulled back his turtleneck to reveal a hickey.

"We kinda gave each other hickeys..."

"How can a hickey cost Nightengail her life?"

"I gave her a hickey to..."

"River spit it out!"

"If Slade sees the hickey he'll know she's been seeing someone... and he might hurt her more,"

Raven looked hurt. The thought of her child with that mad man. River looked over his sholder.

"Look I have to go find her," he said.

"You don't know where she is," Raven said.

"Not true. When we were..." he paused, "making out on the roof I slipped a tracker in her pocket,"

She nodded.

"Go now then River I'll tell the others you went to get me something," Raven said.

River nodded then was off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You ungrateful little wrench," Slade yelled.

He threw Nightengail into the wall and kicked her. This had been going on for about an hour. He had caught her in the morning and seen the hickey. It was obvious to see. Once again she refused to tell him who the hickey giver was. But never had he beaten her this hard. Blood ran from her forehead.

"How dare you go and disrespect me like that," He muttered.

Slade punched her in the face. She yelped of pain and was taken back. He kicked her and she fell. It was so painful. She clutched her sides. She was covered in bruises. Nightengail fell to a heap on the ground. She leaned against the wall. Slade walked over and kicked her side. 

"You wait here child while I go get something that will really teach you a lesson," he said harshly.

He was probably talking about his chain. Already he had used his leather whip. The chains hurt worse though. He had used them before on her. Nightengail fell from the wall. It had never hurt like this. Her whole body ached. She heard footsteps. No. He couldn't be back already. It takes him awhile to get the chain. It's on the other side of the city in another hideout. But it wasen't Slade. It was her knight in shining armor.

River ran in and saw Nightengail in a heap. He quickly was at her side. She rested in his arms her eyes barely open. He pushed aside some hair from her face. There was a cut on her forehead and one on her cheek.

"River...is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah Nightengail I'm going to get you out of here," he assured her.

Her eyes were wide open then they closed.

"No River if I go he's sure to finish me," she whispered.

"I'm not going to leave you here to die!"

"How did you find me?"

"I put a tracker in your pocket,"

"Front pocket or back pocket?"

"Back pocket,"

She smiled.

"You naughty boy," she said laughing a tad.

River picked her up.

"Come on Nightengail I'm getting you out of here," he said.

She simply moaned and closed her eyes. By the time they got out of the hideout River heard a yell. It must be Slade. He had found out she was missing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nightengail lay in a bed in the hospital wing of the tower (whatever it's called). Slowly she opened her eyes. River and the rest of the titans stood over her. River was sitting next to her.

"River...where am I?" she asked.

"Your in Titans Tower," he replied.

"You little lady took quite a beating," Cyborg said. "Any girl your age would have croaked,"

Raven and Beast Boy were quiet. Finally Beast Boy walked out of the room his eyes burning. He couldn't see her like this. Not in a hospital bed. Raven followed after him. Robin turned to River.

"River I-"

"Dad before you say anything I want you to know something. Nightengail didn't want to work with Slade okay? He would hurt her if she didn't. She didn't have a choice." River said.

"Look River I know that but she's a criminal. We have to put her in jail,"

"No dad I won't let you! I love her! What about you? Mom told me that you worked for Slade. You weren't put away in jail,"

"River we have to think about this okay,"

Robin walked out of the room. Starfire followed her angry husband but gave River a kiss on the head. Cyborg followed after leaving River and Nightengail alone. He looked at her. She looked so weak and innocent. He held her hand in his and kissed it.

"Did you mean that?" she asked.

"Mean what?"

"That you love me..."

"Well yeah cause I do,"

She smiled and looked at him. Her eyes were the same though. Even though her outside was beaten and bruised her eyes kept their sparkle.

"Good,"

"Good what?"

"Good River cause I love you to,"

He smiled and leaned over placing a kiss on her lips. When he returned sitting she sat up. Then tears fell from her face.

"River I don't want them to take me away," she cried.

He instantly was sitting on the bed holding her. Her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"I won't let them Nightengail. I'm not going to let anybody take you away from me,"

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah I do promise. I would never lie to you"

They sat there in each others arms. Nightengail cried like she had always wanted to. After all these years she could finally cry without worring about punishment. Even better she was crying in the arms of someone she loved.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok it's not over! So don't get any ideas. I still have some more ideas and they are all jumbled up right now. So I need...lets see... how bout 32- 35 reveiws for a next chappie? yeah that seems fair. so reveiw and i will give you a new chappie!

Emma


	8. Chappie 8 Running Away from Life

i have one thing to say...wow. you guys must like this story more than i thought. cause last night at 10:45 i post this story and at 3 the next day i have 11 emails. wow. you guys even passed 35! i am so happy! i love you all so much!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin was pacing out in the hall. This girl worked for Slade. She should be taken to prison. But River... His son would never talk to him again if she was taken away. Starfire was pacing next to Robin trying to keep up. Finally she stopped him.

"I'm sorry Star I just don't know what to do," he said.

She nodded.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

She looked up for a second like she was thinking. Then she smiled.

"Robin I think the girl should not go to jail,"

"Star she works for Slade,"

"River was right though. You worked for Slade yet we gave you a chance,"

"Still Starfire,"

Starfire glared at him. He was so stubborn and stuck on his good is good and evil is evil theory. An hour later Robin and everyone else walked into the room Nightengail were in. River was sitting next to her.

"River I'm sorry but-"

River stopped him.

"No dad you can't!"

"River I have to,"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do,"

"No!"

Everyone looked behind them. Raven stood there. There were tears in her eyes. She pushed past Robin and stood infront of Nightengail and River. Beast Boy walked over and stood next to Raven.

"Raven we agreed not to say anything yet..." Beast Boy whispered to her.

"I don't care Beast Boy," Raven said.

"Raven...what's going on?" Robin asked.

"Robin. I won't allow you to-" she was cut off.

The tower shook from an exsplosion. There was a laugh. Slade. He was here. River picked up Nightengail. He rushed over to Starfire.

"Mom I have to go!" he said.

"Where will you go?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to take Nightengail with me and we'll try and lose Slade's trail,"

"You can't go..."

"Mom please. I don't want him to hurt Nightengail anymore,"

Starfire was quiet even with all the noise.

"Go now son," she said quickly.

"We'll come back in two weeks when it's safe!" River yelled to her.

Nightengail's eyes glowed black and they dissipeared. Raven watched them go.

"Please be safe my daughter.." she whispered.

Slade had Robin against the wall.

"Where is she?" Slade asked.

"Where is who?" Robin asked back.

"You know who. Nightengail."

"She's not here,"

Slade kicked Robin then threw him aside. There was smoke and then he vanished. Starfire picked Robin up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

River and Nightengail appeared in a feild. They looked around. Nightengail tried to stand but couldn't. She leaned against River.

"What now?" River asked her.

"Now... Now we run," Nightengail whispered.

River kissed her cheek and they started walking towards the city in the distance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok so this story i have so many doors to choose from and i have to fit them in. ok so how bouts...lets see 36 right now so...how bout...ah i need 48 reveiws to continue! 48 and you get a new chappie!

Emma


	9. Chappie 9 Temptation Temptation

I know i have to reply to the reveiwers but there were so many! gosh! i am so flattered! i will reply to you guys. now for one reveiwer i might need to clear things up with. see every two years they grow 5 but it stops at 15 cause the gas wears off. so they are 15. 12 would be to young. well wow. i got on and saw 18 emails. you don't know how great that made me feel.

:'-)

I am so flattered. really i am. i love you all to death! )( gives you all great big hugs!)(

what could i do without you people?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

River and Nightengail checked into a hotel. They had no suitcases with them and no money. They spent the money on the hotel and things they needed like food and clean cloths. The hotel room was small and had two beds, a couch, a small fuzzy tv, a bathroom, and a tiny kitchen. The place stank to high heavens to. Nightengail was leaning against the wall sitting on one of the beds. Her side hurt but she was feeling better.

River sat on the other bed. They could hear the facet (sorry for spelling) in the kitchen dripping. It was the only thing that made a sound.

"River..." Nightengail finally said.

He looked over at her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You didn't have to do this,"

"Do what?"

"Come with me..."

"You were hurt...and I didn't want him to take you,"

"Your'e only putting yourself in danger,"

"I'll take that risk,"

There was the silence again. River thought about going over to the other bed and sitting with her. Maybe even giving her a hug. But the temptation was to great. I mean think about it...no parents...a room all alone. The temptation was very large.

"What are we supposed to do?" River asked.

"We run,"

"We have to go back in two weeks,"

"What? Why?"

"I promised my mom..."

"Oh,"

Nightengail clutched her side and groaned. There was a large cut there that hadn't fually healed yet. River looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm super," she said sarcastically.

He got up.

"Do you want anything?" he asked.

"A glass of water would be nice," she said sweetly giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Your wish is my command," he said bowing slightly.

He placed a glass of water on the table next to the bed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. Away from Nightengail... She scootched (sorry for spelling!) closer to him. He scootched away. Nightengail glared at him.

"Do I have some type of fatal disease?" she asked.

"What? Oh...no...no not at all,"

"Then why won't you come near me?"

"I don't want to do something I might regret"

Nightengail gave him a funny look.

"You think we might...you actually think...you're telling me..."

She burst out laughing.

"Well it could happen!" River exclaimed.

"Please River I don't want that to happen! I'm 15,"

"So am I,"

"So is it agreed,"

"Is what agreed?"

She playfually punched his sholder.

"We don't do anything naughty," she said.

"Yes it is agreed," he said rubbing his sholder.

He paused.

"You know you really have a strong punch,"

"Do you want me to kiss it," she said mockingly.

He looked up as if he was thinking about it. She laughed.

"Well would you?"

"I am not going to kiss your sholder!"

She leaned over and gave him a quick harmless kiss on the cheek.

"But I will kiss you," she said.

Then she kicked him off the bed. He lay there on the floor and blinked very confused.

"If you excuse me River I would like some sleep," she said hanging her head over the side of the bed.

"Hey you could have asked me to get off,"

"I had more fun that way,"

He stood up to go get changed.

"Hey River,"

"Yeah,"

"I know where we have to go,"

"Where?"

"To New York. In fact I'll take us there tomorrow,"

"Why New York?"

"Because Slade always holds a party there. We might be able to sneak in and find out what he's planning,"

"Why would Slade hold a party?"

"To get money silly. To find someone dumb enough to buy into his plots,"

"Alright then tomorrow we go to New York,"

She smiled and stood up. Moments later she came out from the bathroom in a skimpy t-shirt that left most of her legs revealed. River quickly looked away as she got into bed. _God, this is going to be harder than I thought, _he thought to himself, _Stupid temptation stupid temptation. _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry if i spelled temptation wrong. I don't have the internet on right now so i can't go to and find out how to spell things. Yeah...sorry bout that. I am still in awe at you guys. I said 45 and you give me 53. I love you all so much.

Gives you all one more hug!

Emma


	10. Chappie 10 Blood Party

Hey everybody! Sorry I have stopped replying to my reveiwers but there are so many! I love you all though! Hey why have they changed the rating system? It's all weird now! Yuck I hate it!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was two days later when Nightengail said they had to get ready for the party. They had broken into a local theater and stolen some costumes. Nightengail sat at a small table putting on whatever makeup she had found. The dress was long and a deep blood red. It covered her legs but her arms were showing. She put on makeup and coverup to hide the marks. Her hair was put up into a bun. Nightengail stood up. River stood there in a tux.

"Well how do I look?" Nightengail asked.

She spun around for him to see.

"You look...beautiful,"

Nightengail smiled and turned back to the mirror. She picked up a mask that she had found. It was one of those exspression masks. With happy on one side and sad on the other. She carefually snapped it into two.

"We have to cover half our face,"

"Why?"

"Because I worked for Slade and you fought him. He knows what we look like,"

"Oh yeah..."

Nightengail took the sad half and put it over half her face (vertically). River put the happy half over his face. They stood there in the silence.

"Ready?" Nightengail asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be," River said.

They walked to the secret party. It wasen't very well hidden. Nightengail knew where it was though. She had been to these parties before. She closed her eyes and pushed the memory of those parties away. One time Slade got drunk and he tried to sell her away. River gulped. He was just about to walk into a party where every evil guy/girl would be. Robin would have a fit.

River and Nightengail stood in the middle of a crowd. Nightengail sipped a glass of wine slowly. An old man walked up to him. River recognized him. It was the previous mayor. He was probably the richest man in the city.

"Oh well hello there. I don't think I recognize you," he said to River.

River cleared his throat. Nightengail pinched his back to get him to talk.

"Oh! I am...uh...I am Two Face and this is my lovely assistant," River said.

Nightengail rolled her eyes. Two Face? Is that the best he can do?

"Two Face eh? What are you some type of Mumbo wanna-be?" the ex-mayor asked.

"No I just want to make the world a better place as does any one here," River said giving the ex-mayor the most evil smile he could come up with. 

Nightengail smiled at River. If he wanted he really could become evil. The ex-mayor turned his attention over to Nightengail.

"Well Two Face you have excellent choice in your assistance. If you want me to take her off your hands for a while..." the ex-mayor began.

He winked at Nightengail who at that point thought she was going to barf.

"Soy sir apesadumbrado pero estoy en amor con este hombre aquí." Nightengail said. (I am sorry sir but I am in love with this man here)

The mayor looked confused.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked.

"No deseo ir con usted sir así que voluntad que usted retrocede amablemente." Nightengail said. (I do not wish to go with you so will you kindly back off)

"Your assistant can't seem to speak English" the ex-mayor said.

"Well I am trying to teach her but you know foreign women all play and no work," River said.

Nightengail held back the urge to slap him.

"Yes I know all to well. But if ever just call," the ex-mayor said.

Then he walked off that is without giving Nightengail a little slap on her butt.

"¡Le espero putrefacción en las llamas del infierno!" Nightengail yelled at him. (I hope you rot in the flames of hell)

River took Nightengail's arm and pulled her aside.

"I had no idea you could speak Spanish," River said.

"I had no idea you could be so down right evil," Nightengail said.

"Well then there's a lot about me you don't know," River said.

He took a sip of wine. This was about his 6th one.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nightengail asked.

"I mean maybe we don't know anything about each other,"

"I know lots about you!"

"Yeah what's my last name?"

"I uh...it's uh,"

"My point I hope is made,"

Nightengail looked at him. She glared.

"I don't have to take this! Have a good time River I'm leaving!" she yelled at him.

"Fine see you at the hotel!"

Nightengail turned on her heel and stormed out without even getting any information. River held his head. He knew he was drunk. He didn't mean any of those things. He did stay for the party though hoping he could get some information. There was none. The ex-mayor did ask where his assistant went and River said he didn't know. Then the ex-mayor went off probably serching for her.

River stepped outside. He had to go back to the hotel now but he couldn't seem to remember which way it was. He held his head. It hurt this time. Then someone grabbed his mouth from behind him.

"Someone's had a little to much wine," the voice hissed.

River mumbled something. His hands were soon tied and something hit him across the head. He blacked out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nightengail walked into the hotel. She had been walking her anger off for about 3 hours. She had even seen a movie.

"River I think we need to talk," she said.

There was no answer.

"River?"

Nightengail checked the bathroom and everywhere. He wasen't here.

"That little...How dare he lie to me!" Nightengail said.

She sat down on one of the beds.

"He's probably off with some girl to get back at me," she muttered.

That's when she saw the note on the nightstand. Slowly Nightengail opened it.

_I have him. _

_If you ever want to see him again you know where to go. _

_If you do not show up in two days I will kill him. _

_His death will be on your hands girl _

_-Slade_

Nightengail gasped. Slade. She looked at the letter. The writing wasen't black. It was written in red ink. She dropped the letter to the ground. Her hand covered her mouth. Slade had River and he would kill him. But why... A tear fell from her face. She had yelled at River. This was all her fault. If she hadn't of left Slade wouldn't have him. She had said angry things to him to. Nightengail glanced at the letter. Slade wanted her not River. She would have to go.

She looked at the red ink and cried. It was written in blood.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hope you liked this chappie! Must be going but reveiw! I need how bouts... 78 reveiws to continue? Yeah that sounds good. Well see ya all later!

Emma


	11. Chappie 11 Raping Nightmare

Hi peoples I missed you! Okay okay I know 78 was high but I needed a little writing break. My hands hurt and I needed fresh ideas. I didn't want you guys to think I vanished leaving you in the middle of a story so I put a higher reveiw thing. My aplogies. NOW I'M GONNA WRITE CAUSE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT! WOOHOO.

by the way. Major lorange in this thing. MAJOR. A lorange is not quite a lemon but it is right on the brink. I would never write a lemon but this comes pretty darn close!

Enjoy your lorange!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

River opened his eyes. He was standing. But there was no floor below him. There was no walls either. Everything was completely black yet he could see. Yet there was nothing to see. He looked around and seemed to be moving in slow motion. His breath was slow and he could see it from this black world. Then there was a light on the floor. It was like a path. He followed it. It lead him to a door. Slowly he placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door.

The room inside looked like the Titans Tower. His eyes widened. The black couch was ripped to shreads. There was an arm hung over it. Beast Boy. River ran over to him but stopped half way. Beast Boy had a slit on his throat. His blood was spilling on the couch. River backed away and tripped on something. He tripped on Cyborg who lay eyes wide open dead like Beast Boy. River quickly stood up and backed away from the dead body of Cyborg.

He saw someone leaning against the wall. It was Raven. Her cape was torn off and bruises on her cheek. Her eyes were wide and she lay there dead like Cyborg and Beast Boy. River was in shock now. What was going on? That's when he saw it. Robin. Robin was hanging from the ceiling the rope around his neck. His outfit torn and ripped. River backed away gaping. He saw something then that ruined it. Starfire. She was laying on the ground. He ran over to her and put her head in his arms.

"Not you to mom...please don't be dead to..." he whispered.

But she didn't move. Her eyes were wide open. Tears ran down River's face. No. Not Starfire. She was his mom. He couldn't live without her. He put her down gently and looked at his hands. Blood. There was blood on his hands. He heard laughing. The world turned black again and he watched Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg dissipear. He tried to catch them in his hand as they slowly got smaller but they only slipped through his fingers.

There was laughing though. River fell to his knees and put his hands to his ears. Who was laughing? He wanted them to stop. Then he looked forward. There laughing infront of him was Nightengail. Behind her stood Slade, towering over her. She kept laughing though with her hands dripping with blood. 

"Nightengail!" River screamed.

She merely laughed. River felt himself falling. He was falling backwards into the black ground. He landed in a heap. There was dirt around him. He couldn't move though. He was laying down. He was in his own grave. Nightengail stood with a shovel. She picked up dirt and threw it onto him. He screamed to be free but she kept piling dirt ontop of him. He screamed.

O.O

River opened his eyes. He was breathing heavily. Sweat fell from his forehead. He tried to move but he was so weak... His hands were chained to a wall. He was in a prison cell. Slade stood on the other side of the bars.

"Did you have a pleasant sleep?" Slade mocked.

"Let me go!" River yelled.

His voice came out as a whisper though. Slade laughed.

"I could kill you now boy but no... I have something better in mind." Slade said.

_Nightengail..._ River thought.

"Leave Nightengail alone!" River screamed.

"Now now boy. She'll be here tomorrow...if she can pass a little test first," Slade said.

"Test...what test?"

"Oh just someone dropping by for a little suprise,"

"Don't you touch her!"

Slade laughed.

"Me! You think I'm going to travel all the way over there and get her when you could just escape. No boy someone else is going to be there..."

"Who..."

Even behind the mask River could tell that Slade was grinning.

"You,"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nightengail put all of the things that were in the hotel into a bag. The cloth she had bought, toothbrushes, those sort of things. She threw the bag onto the bed and sat down. She knew where Slade was. He was at their old hideout. An abandoned jail. It had been abandoned for years now. It was large though she knew that. She would be there tomorrow. Just teleport there. Being a day ahead Slade would be even more pleased. He wouldn't kill River though. No she knew that for a fact. If he was going to kill River he would kill him infront of her own eyes.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Nightengail looked over to it. She hadn't ordered anything... Who could that be? Slowly she stood up and placed her hand on the knob. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. Her eyes widened. There stood River.

"Room service," he said smiling mischeiviously. (sorry for spelling)

"River!" Nightengail exclaimed.

"Baby I missed you so much," he whispered taking her head in his hands.

Baby? Snice when did River say baby?

He kissed her passionately. She let out a whimper of suprise. He wrapped his arms around her and moved them around her back. They traveled up her blouse. His tounge begged for entrance and when she allowed it in their tounges wrestled. Nightengail pulled away.

"River how did you escape?" she asked.

He smiled.

"I just did,"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I just wanted to come back to see you,"

He pulled her closer and kissed her. This time she didn't let his tounge in. He pulled her closer though. His hands running from her ass to her neck. He kissed her lips and moved down to her neck nibbling it. He started kissing her sholders. He pushed her onto the bed kissing her deeply and hungerily. He unbuttoned her blouse and kissed her neck. He tore off the blouse from her completely exposing her black lacy bra.

Nightengail gasped. She wanted this so badly. She wanted him. She loved him but they had both promised not to do this. His shirt was off now revealing a tan chest a muscles. She really wanted this badly but knew she couldn't. She felt his hands start to fumble with the belt on her skirt. Nightengail pushed him off of her.

"What the hell do you think your'e doing?" she exclaimed.

"I am trying to sleep with you," River said smiling.

"Look we agreed not to do...this!" she exclaimed her voice getting louder everytime.

He shrugged.

"I lied...you know you look really hot without a bra on," he said.

She slapped him. He turned his head to look at her. He was still smiling.

"Now that's not very nice..."

He stood up and started walking towards her. Nightengail stood up and backed away.

"Ri.iii...ver what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well before I get mean I want to get a little naughty," he said licking his lips.

He slammed her into the corner of the room kissing her. His tounge ran everywhere and his hands ran on her ass. She struggled to get out of his grasp but couldn't. He nibbled at her neck and forced his tounge into her mouth. He pulled down one of the bra straps to show her full sholder. He kissed her sholder and ran his tounge over it.

She wouldn't let him do this to her. He wouldn't rape her and take away her pride. He couldn't. She wouldn't let him. Her eyes turned black and a black light burst from her. River was thrown to the other side of the room. Nightengail was breathing heavily. She pulled up the strap to her bra. Where had that power come from?

River stood up frowning.

"Fine I'll skip strait to mean,"

"You're not River!"

"What was your first clue?"

The imposter flamed his hands.

"I am just a clone made by my master Slade from the DNA of your precious River. I am made to look exactly like him," the clone said.

"If you were sent to destroy me why did you try and sleep with me?"

"Because I know what River's deepest desires are. I want to fulfill them,"

"To bad you won't get the chance!"

The black strings came out from everywhere. They grabbed the clone. Nightengail growled. She was so full of anger. The clone gasped for air. Nightengail pulled the black strings tighter. She wanted him to die. She wanted him to suffer. She gasped.

The black strings dissipeared and the clone fell to the ground his eyes wide and face purple. Nightengail ran out the door. She had killed him. He may not have been a real person but he was dead. His blood was on her hands.

She was more like Slade everyday. She would never let that happen though. Nightengail ran though to the jail house. She was to weak to teleport. That sudden burst of power came from somewhere. She ran as fast as she could. Her skirt was ripped at the knee. She grabbed a shirt from a stand that said I LUV GOD. It was baggy and to big but she wouldn't go running around in a bra. She had to get to River though.

She would never be Slade.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay! Had to solve the no shirt only bra thing so I made her wear a I LUV GOD shirt! You know like those big and baggy ones they sell? Okay well reveiw! Oh and read. I forgot to add that.

Emma


	12. Chapter 12

I love wordpad!

Wordpad is the coolest. This is wordpad. Rambeling! Wordpad! I love wordpad! I haven't seen wordpad for a long time... Go wordpad! Wordpad rules. I've never been happier to see wordpad.

Don't worry guys. I will find some way to update!

Might be a while though so hang on!

-Emma


	13. Chapter 13 End

Okay, so it's been a long time hasn't it? Well, you all have to know that I am going to finish all the stories I started so this one is on my list! In fact, it's up right now! Now, I need you all to do me a little favor...

DO NOT. I REPEAT. PLEASE DO NOT SUBMIT ANY REVIEWS UNTIL THE END OF THE STORY.

Thank you. But now...I shall write quickly back to you.

There's one review I want to question.

Starfire CHOKES On Mustard: Not sure whether that was a flame to me...or a warning to this Prince V guy... But it really confused me... I am not a flamer... I am not sure whether you are accusing me of being Prince V...but w/e. It's cool. You got your point across, (though, I am severely confused) but just for the record, I don't say the F word. It's eeeevil, lol.

ONWARD WITH THE STORY! FINALLY...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How do you believe he is doing?" Starfire asked Robin, leaning her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I think he's doing fine," he replied, trying to up her hopes. In truth, he didn't know what he believed. River was his son. He had never had that whole father-son bonding thing with his own father. He had hoped to have that with his son, but alas... Maybe it was to late, maybe it wasn't.

"I have the worry about him,"

"Me to. Me to."

He put his hand on her chin and lifted her head so that she looked him straight in the eyes. "Our son is strong. He will come home."

Starfire nodded and buried her head in his chest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nightengail was silent. She entered the place she knew that Slade would be holding River. It hadn't changed a bit... The same dreary look to it... Cobwebs filled the corners of it, and shadows laced the walls. Invisible fingers gripped her skin, pulling her and bading her to come to them. The ghosts of the past relmed here. How horrible it made her feel...

Taking care to be silent, she made her way down the corridor and through rooms with broken walls. He would be in the cells. She knew that. But all this...it was to easy. There were no traps, no anything. Just like that, she came to the cells, only to find River inside of one.

"River!" she breathed. He lifted his eyelids slowly, with ease and care. He mouthed her name, silent and to weak to speak at the moment. Nightengail rushed forward. Her hands clung to the bars. She took a step back, concentrated, then opened her eyes. The bars flew off from the cement they were put in. Quickly, she ran to him. She lifted his head to her lap.

He ran a hand around her neck and Nightengail let out a sob.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she cried.

"Hey...it's okay..." River said softly. He kissed her lips gently, savoring the moment. Her lips were sweet...just as he remembered. "You shouldn't of come..."

Nightengail shook her head, hair flying beside her. "No! Don't say that! I need you,"

River pushed her back a bit and sat up. "You've got to get out of here. Don't you see? This is all a-"

"Well...well...well... Aren't you predictable..."

Nightengail's eyes went wide. That voice chilled her and sent shivers down her spine. A trap. It was a trap.

She turned around to face Slade, standing there in all his menace. "No..." she muttered.

"See, Nightengail? I was trying to protect you from this future. A future with him," he pointed to River. "A future with the Titans. They would only hurt you,"

"River has never hurt me. You have. You have been the one that caused me pain," Nightengail hissed. "Why can't you just let me go?" She stood now, her anger swelling.

"Because dear girl... You are my prize."

He stepped closer, drawing her near the wall. He lifted a hand and gently, almost with intamacy, brushed a strand of hair off her face. Nightengail shivered beneath his touch.

"My prize..." Slade whispered again in that low voice of his.

"Don't you touch her!"

River, a rush of adrenaline helping him, leaped forward and knocked Slade off his feet.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Slade roared. He sent a kick that hit River in the stomach. River gasped then lifted his hand. He focused his energy and threw a streak of fire at Slade. Slade, who had taken out his silver pole, knocked it into the wall like he was hitting a baseball. He took the pole and swung it hard. It hit River in the head with a 'thump'. River fell to the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"No!" Nightengail screamed. She threw herself at Slade, wanting to scrape out his eyes. The black energy flowed around her.

"You see! You need me, Nightengail! You are weak without me!" Slade yelled, his voice echoing. He blocked her punches. He blocked her kicks. But Nightengail persisted. Unlike Slade, she had a reason to.

"I am not weak! You never gave me the chance to be!" she screamed back at him. All that hatred...all the malice... It burned inside of her. Now River... NO, she screamed in her head, I WON'T LET IT END THIS WAY!

The black strings flew from the energy around her. They wrapped themselves around Slade, crawling around his neck. They held him tighter...and tighter...

"No! I won't stop! You can't stop me!" he exclaimed. "You can't try to stop me! It won't work!"

Nightengail's eyes glowed black as the strings tightened around Slade's throat.

"I don't try. I only do."

Then. He fell down dead.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"River... River..."

River's eyes opened slowly. He stared straight ahead. He heard the voice of an angel...was he dead? No...It was Nightengail. The room around them was white. He sat up, breathing hard.

"Nightengail!" he exclaimed.

"No...It's Catherine.." Nightengail, now Catherine, said smiling.

River looked around. He was in Titans Tower. The medical wing. Had it all been a dream? No. It was real.

"I'm Raven's daughter. Beast Boy is my father. How funny is that?"

"Very funny,"

River leaned forward and kissed her lips, holding her close and enjoying every moment of it.

"I am never letting you go..." he whispered.

"You don't have to," Catherine whispered back.

He smiled as he pulled her closer. Then, he kissed her, while the rest of the Titans all spied through the door...

XxXxXxXxXx

AND IT'S OVER. I never reilized I was so close to finishing. Well, hope you like it.

Bye!

-Emma


End file.
